


Floaties & Flirting

by LaDeeDa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Percy is a Dork, Percy showers Nico with love and compliments, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Top Percy Jackson, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Percy and Nico are enjoying their summer playing in the sea but what starts as flirting becomes Percy carrying Nico back to cabin 3 for some alone time.An explicit one shot in which they are young adults (if Percy could ever be considered an adult) and have been together for a couple of years. Fluff and teasing a'plenty!Excerpt:Percy filled his palms and aimed again, he could move quickly and without restraint in the water while Nico had the constant drag of the waist-high-waves pulling at him as he tried to run away. The small jet of water that squirted from his hands caught his dark-eyed lover on his side, tickling his ribs and drawing another laugh even as he continued to futilely fight against the current. Nico’s care-free laugh warmed Percy’s heart, it had taken a long time to get him to this stage, to be able to enjoy things easily. Suddenly, Nico tripped on something on the sea-bed and splashed face-first into the water. Percy instantly commanded the water to lift him back up, plopping him onto his feet, safe but soaked. He grinned at Percy gratefully before trying to dash away again, wading through the clear water excitedly.“You’re so cute when you let yourself relax and have fun.”





	Floaties & Flirting

Percy watched the rivulets of water running down the pale skin of Nico’s back in an almost trance-like fashion as the younger boy ran deeper into the sea, dodging the spray of salty water that Percy had been aiming at him from cupped hands. He filled his palms and aimed again, he could move quickly and without restraint in the water while Nico had the constant drag of the waist-high-waves pulling at him as he tried to run away. The small jet of water that squirted from his hands caught his dark-eyed lover on his side, tickling his ribs and drawing another laugh even as he continued to futilely fight against the current. Nico’s care-free laugh warmed Percy’s heart, it had taken a long time to get him to this stage, to be able to enjoy things easily. Suddenly, Nico tripped on something on the sea-bed and splashed face-first into the water. Percy instantly commanded the water to lift him back up, plopping him onto his feet, safe but soaked. He grinned at Percy gratefully before trying to dash away again, wading through the clear water excitedly.

 

He caught up with the smaller boy and grabbed him around the waist, his skin was wet but warm from the bright summer sun and it felt comforting to touch. Nico laughed again, a bursting excitable laugh as he was pulled in close up against Percy’s chest, his forehead softly bumping the taller boy’s collar bone. Percy placed a gently kiss on the top of his black hair.

 

“You’re so cute when you let yourself relax and have fun.” Percy continued to scatter kisses at random over the damp dark hairs. Nico blushed and nuzzled into his bare chest, his skin shining white against Percy’s bronze tone.

 

“I’m not cute.” He grumbled.

 

“Oh, you are.” Percy pulled his face up, pinching his fingers either side of Nico’s sharp chin, and kissed him deeply, sucking on his pale lips. Nico moaned against him, sliding his small hands up Percy’s thickly muscled arms. Percy took advantage of the opening and slipped his tongue inside the small, hot mouth. Nico pushed back, his soft, wet tongue dancing with Percy’s, curling and sliding around him. “I think it’s time we went back to cabin three…” Percy murmured. Nico knew instantly what he wanted and his cheeks flushed but he nodded and allowed himself to be lifted up until he could wrap his bare legs around Percy’s waist and interlock his arms around his neck.

 

Percy carried him out of the water, reconnecting their lips multiple times as he walked up the soft, sandy shore. The few campers who were out enjoying the sun gave them little more than the occasional smirk, they were used to the love-birds by now. Nico blushed a little, still unused to public displays of affection, Percy had no such qualms, he peppered kisses over the smaller boys face with loud ‘mwah’ sound effects.

 

“Percy…” Nico mumbled. Percy grinned,

 

“They don’t care… and even if they do, they can leave the beach - we all know this is my territory.” he winked cheekily. Nico shook his head at his boyfriend’s ridiculous words but said nothing as he allowed himself to be carried up to the cluster of cabins seated at the edge of the camp.

 

~

 

Percy kicked the door shut with his foot gently and tossed Nico onto his bunk with an exaggerated swing and a delicate landing. The son of Hades shuffled up and leant his head back against the pillows stuffed at the top end of the bed.

 

“Getting comfy?” Percy teased, grabbing at Nico’s hips and pulling him back down, slipping off his swimming shorts as he went, leaving the smaller boy completely naked. Nico rolled his eyes and pulled himself up onto his elbows. Percy planted a soft kiss to his lips, and another, and another.

 

“Mmmm.” His precious little ghost king moaned against his lips, when he pulled away he mumbled, “Why am I always the one whose clothes disappear first?” his round dark eyes piercing into Percy’s in a way that made his heart flutter.

 

“Because you’re the better-looking of the two of us.” Percy cooed. Nico blushed, still unused to the compliments Percy loved to swaddle him with. He floundered for a moment, unsure of how to respond, what to do with his limbs or what expression to pull.

 

“Th-that’s not true.”

 

“Of course it is.” Percy silenced the oncoming protest with a deep kiss, sucking on Nico’s bottom lip softly. Nico’s hands began to wander as the kiss deepened, sliding over his lover’s biceps and squeezing the firm flesh. Percy’s fingers dug into the soft meat of the back of his thighs and pried them apart slowly, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip tantalisingly. “You look delicious.” He blurted. Nico laughed and rolled his eyes and Percy felt his ears heat up. Good thing he knew from experience the best way to silence a cheeky boyfriend, he brought his head down in a sudden dive and sucked the tip of Nico into his mouth, creating a vacuum in his mouth by hollowing his cheeks. Nico’s hips jerked and his fingers turned into claws, frozen mid-grab. Percy licked delicately around the head, twisting his tongue to flick under the ridge.

 

“Ah-ah!” Percy took another inch into his mouth and curled his wet tongue, sliding over him with the slick created by his saliva.

 

Nico, growing bolder by the day it seemed, lifted his feet to lock them behind Percy’s head, forcing his head down just that little bit further onto his dick. Percy moaned, he knew how good those vibrations felt running up your cock during a blow job, and Nico gave his own breathless reply, “Aaaaah!” he squirmed a little beneath him. Precum was dribbling into his mouth and he lapped it up happily, feeling proud to be able to illicit that reaction from his partner. He massaged Nico’s thighs either side of his head, squeezing and squashing his pale skin. “F-Fuck!” Nico gasped. It still felt strange to hear his boyfriend swear, even though they were ‘all grown up’ now, not that Percy thought he could ever class himself as an adult - Annabeth had been a certified responsible adult since birth but he was still learning to remember to change chopping boards between meat and veg. He gave one last suck, pulling his lips over every inch until he dragged himself off the tip with a wet sound.

 

“Can I go further?” He asked.

 

Nico snorted, “Of course, get on with it.” he ran his fingers through Percy’s wild hair.

 

“Just covering my own ass so you can’t complain about yours tomorrow.” Percy teased as he pulled the legs open from his neck . He reached down to fumble under his bed for lube - water based of course - and brought the bottle up, popping the cap with his thumb and slathering it over two fingers. They were pushed against Nico’s hole, gently at first and then with more direct force to get past the tight ring. Once inside he got to work quickly jabbing in deep and hard, he knew his little lover could take it, he could be a bit of a masochist at times.

 

“Aaaaaaah….” Nico moaned weakly, twisting Percy’s locks between his fingers. Percy stretched him further, adding a third finger that brought a soft whimper from the boy beneath him. “Oh god, Percy!” He didn’t slow though, Nico would complain if he did.

 

When the sound of soft smacking began to come from the thrusting fingers, he knew he was ready. Percy sat up, letting Nico’s hands fall from his hair and pulled his waterproof shorts down and off his ankles, freeing his erection from it’s tight prison - the feeling of wet shorts rubbing against a hard dick didn’t exactly help with concentration.

 

“Aww, freedom.” He mumbled.

 

Nico laughed quietly, “I’m dating a moron.” he put a hand on his forehead in exasperation. Percy just smirked and pushed himself deeper between his legs, lining himself up carefully and pushing in with a smooth stroke.

 

Nico let out a breath sharply, “Oh, yes.” he whispered. Percy grunted at the warmth clamping to him, already causing so much pleasure he had to bite down on his lip to keep from cumming instantly, he had been told that was something that you got better at with age but after a couple of years with Nico he still had to take a pause on entry to hold himself together.

 

“You’re so tight.” He moaned.

 

“You always say that.” His boyfriend accused. Percy leant forward and kissed the son of Hades on the forehead.

 

“Because it’s always true.” He pulled out halfway and slammed back in, taking a perverse pleasure in the jolt that ran through Nico’s body, his eyes widening slightly. Percy’s hips quickly began to work up a rhythm, rocking into him over and over.

 

“Gods,” Nico gasped, “don’t- don’t stop!” his hips were pushing back to meet him. Percy pushed himself forward to lean on his palms either side of Nico’s chest and give himself a better angle to work into him deeper and harder. The first vicious thrust hit the spot and Nico’s upper body jerked up like one of his skeletons being raised from the ground. “Fuck, there!” He cried out, his barely-visible abs flexing from the effort.

 

“Here?” He gave a softer stroke to the same spot, watching his boyfriend squirm.

 

“Yes! There, harder!” Nico whined. Percy was more than happy to oblige, throwing all his power into his hips to send the whole wooden bed shaking as he rammed his lover. Nico cried out and grabbed at his arms, digging his short nails into the muscle to try and cope with the bolts of pleasure shooting through his body just like they were in Percy’s.

 

Percy continued to slam into him, panting heavily and enjoying the whines and whimpers only he got to hear. It felt so good. Hot, soft, his boyfriend’s flesh clinging to him so beautifully.

 

A tremble ran down the smaller boy’s clenched stomach, the pressure building up inside of him. His moans became erratic, interspersed with breathy moans and the occasional squeak from a harsh thrust.

 

“F-fuck!” He cried out, his brows squeezing together so hard they could almost touch. He was there, hanging on the brink. Percy loved that he could sense that point, that he could practically feel it in the tension of his lover’s body. He had never considered himself much of a Casanova, always awkward around girls growing up and struggling to make his feelings known in words when he found himself enveloped in a crush, but this, this physical form of love he could understand, it was something he could learn with practice, conquerable.

 

“It’s okay, babe, let go.” They locked eyes for a moment, sea-green and onyx-black connecting and sharing that moment of ecstasy before Nico’s face crumpled, his body spasmed and his hands clawed at Percy’s shoulders. His lover’s climax had a domino effect, sending him over the edge from the mere sight of Nico’s pleasure. Every muscle in his body seemed to contract, holding him in position - balls deep - as he came, filling Nico with everything he had.

 

The tension released from his limbs and he slumped over, pulling himself up a little so as not to crush Nico and pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Wanna go back and play in the sea?” He wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over.

 

Nico considered the question, “Mmm… Nah, I’m tired now - not all of us get magic energy boosts from paddling.” He poked his tongue out, letting himself be childish for just a moment. He snuggled into Percy’s chest and smiled when the older boy pulled a throw blanket over them.

 

“That’s fine.” Percy whispered. “We’ve got all summer to get you swimming.”

 

“I can swim!” Nico protested, peeking out from under the blanket like a puppy.

 

“You float very well.” He conceded with a laugh, earning himself a huff from his boyfriend.


End file.
